


《不是来看话剧的吗》3

by tatata95



Category: Actor RPF, Bjyx, 博君一肖, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatata95/pseuds/tatata95
Summary: 🚗OOC   道 / 具 / play  🚗🚗🚗
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Kudos: 24





	《不是来看话剧的吗》3

王啵在旁边的抽屉拿出润滑液，“你准备还挺齐全啊”萧赞挑眉看着王啵，“转过去”萧赞转身趴好后，王啵把润滑液倒在穴口，让它慢慢地流满股缝。

“呃。。凉！”萧赞不满的嘟着嘴说，王啵把自己那双大手捂热，时而用力时而轻轻地揉捏萧赞的屁股。萧赞的屁股就像豆腐一样滑滑嫩嫩的，王啵把它捏成各种形状，有意无意似的擦过会阴和穴口。

“唔~进来”萧赞被撩起心底的欲望，王啵刚插进一根手指，就立马被肠肉绞紧着，就连肠液都在自己分泌“宝宝，你里面都湿了”。可能太久没做，小嘴一张一翕，像极了嗷嗷待哺的婴儿般，渴望得到满足。王啵毫不费力地的插入三根手指，萧赞舒服的直喘“唔！。。爽~”。

王啵继续着手部动作，慢慢从萧赞的脖颈舔舐，经过背脊、腰窝，再到像水蜜桃般可口的屁股，“呃。。。”身下人抑制不住地喘息。右手继续在里面刺探，左手抚摸已经挺立的乳尖。

拇指和食指轻轻揉捏那顶端，围着那两点缓慢的打着圈，“舒服吗？”王啵贴近萧赞耳边问道。

王啵的热气喷在敏感的耳廓，“唔~”萧赞忍不住发出一声细微的呻吟，王啵亲吻着他的耳朵，用舌头挑逗着耳垂和后颈，想起刚刚那套衣服，王啵没忍住在脖颈处大力地吸气深嘬，留下了吻痕。

王啵摸到软肉中的凸起，朝着那个方向按了按，“啊~”前列腺的位置被捅到，让萧赞发出甜腻的呻吟。

王啵看着眼前这个景色，心中的小恶魔准备开始捣蛋了，在抽屉深处拿出一个粉色小巧的跳蛋和一个透明却粗长的按摩棒。

王啵抽出手指，把跳蛋塞进了后穴深处，“嗯？”萧赞疑惑地看着王啵，“我们玩些好玩的”说完就打开了跳蛋开关，嗡嗡嗡嗡跳蛋的声音立马被萧赞变了调的呻吟给压过去了“嗯。。。唔。。啊~”。

萧赞无力地趴在床上摇摆腰肢，王啵把他转过来。低身弯腰舔着萧赞那变成深红色的小樱桃，双手也没闲着地握住俩人的欲望一起摩擦。

王啵对那两个茱萸百般折磨，轮流地舔舐、揉搓、吸吮，本身就敏感的乳尖将那快感放大百倍，乳尖、后穴和前端都被攻击着，没多久萧赞眼前一抹白光滑过“嗯。。。嗯。。不行了。。啊啊！”高潮后的萧赞舒服的直喘,然而体内的跳蛋并没有在不应期的间隙停止跳动，后穴反而因为高潮期刚过，更加用力的吸咬着跳蛋，让跳蛋进入平常没有进入过的深度。

“啊！不行。。。受。。不了。。呜呜呜”萧赞爽到双手抓紧身下的床单，连脚趾都紧紧蜷缩了起来，“拿。。出来。。嗯~”萧赞带着浓浓的鼻音说，王啵当然不会就这样放过萧赞，他拿起那根透明的按摩棒塞进去，长度不短的按摩棒直接把跳蛋捅得更深。

跳蛋狠狠的碾压萧赞的前列腺“呜呜呜。。。啊。。。哈。。。”噗叽一声萧赞又释放了一次。

“哈。。。呼。。哈。。。”即使萧赞大口大口地呼吸，可还是有窒息的感觉，王啵看着他的反应知道这次有点过头了，马上把跳蛋给关了，让他缓一缓。

萧赞缓过来想起刚刚的情况过于羞耻，手忙脚乱的拿起放在旁边的被褥把自己盖住。王啵知道他家宝宝肯定害羞了，隔着被褥抱着萧赞亲了亲。

王啵掀开被子看着脸红得变成番茄色的萧赞，抬起对方的下巴亲了上去，舌头在嘴里不停的搅动，萧赞抬手搂住王啵的脖子回应着他，两个互相缠住对方的舌头，深吻了很久。。。

王啵偷偷打开按摩棒的开关，“嗯。。。唔。。”萧赞用幽怨的眼神看着王啵，王啵把强度推至三档，“嗯。。哈。。别。”按摩棒像无头苍蝇一样到处乱撞，即使跳蛋没有打开，但是按摩棒的震力也传达到跳蛋上，刺激程度跟刚刚不分上下。

可是按摩棒始终只是道具，没有肉棒般有温度和舒服，萧赞用力把王啵拉下来在他耳边说“要你！啊~进来。。。”。

因为按摩棒是透明的，小穴里面蠕动的软肉看得一清二楚，王啵看着他的后穴只觉呼吸一窒，粗暴地把按摩棒和跳蛋拔出来。跳蛋不小心快速的压到萧赞的敏感点，害得他身体狠狠一震，急促的喘着气。

萧赞正喘着气，王啵把欲望对准小嘴一顶到底，“啊~~唔。。哈。。”萧赞不自主地把身子弓起来，王啵低头像婴儿似的吸舔着他的乳头。

性器在紧致的后穴里反复进出，两人发出越来越沉的喘息，后穴里流出的淫液沾湿了彼此的耻毛，快感无所藏匿。

“唔。。慢点。。”萧赞受不住的对王啵说，王啵把萧赞的腿架上肩膀，九浅一深的用力地磨蹭着蜜穴，性器若有若无地擦过小穴的凸起。萧赞知道王啵是故意撩拨他的，为了不让王啵得逞。萧赞拼命咬着嘴唇，将呜咽堵在喉咙内，肠肉拼命的夹住王啵的阳具，想把王啵给夹射。

相处这么久了，萧赞看得出王啵的心思，王啵也自然懂萧赞在想什么。单手把萧赞的两只手锁住，另外一只手揉搓着萧赞半勃起的分身，从底部两边的小球撸到龟头，用指甲轻刮顶端的小孔处。

眼看萧赞马上迎来第三次的高潮，王啵却握着他的分身根部不让他释放，“别。。唔。。放开~”萧赞哀求他，“你知道的，要叫什么”王啵斜挑眉看着萧赞。“嗯。。。”萧赞本想再忍一忍，但是快感一波一波涌来，他又羞又急大喊道“老公！呜呜呜。。。快。。。放开我。”“你先答应我一个xxxxx要求我就放开，好不好？”

萧赞现在那还听得清王啵说什么，只听到什么要求好不好，一心只想释放的他赶忙回答好好好。王啵听到满意的答案就松开抓住“它”的手，被束缚的性器终于得以发泄。

高潮过三次的萧赞，后穴夹得更紧了，小穴里像有无数个小嘴吸着王啵的粗长，王啵加快抽插频率和力度，抽插十几下后射在了里面。

萧赞刚想说终于结束了，可没等他反应过来，王啵就以把尿的姿势抱起他下了床，王啵的分身也因为这个姿势而更深入，而且王啵才刚释放的性器又变硬了。

“嗯~王老师。。你。。怎么又硬了，放过我老人家吧”萧赞无奈的看着他的年下男朋友。“萧老师，你爽够了，可是我没有啊“王啵无辜的看着他。

王啵抱着他走到一个帘子面前，他的分身在途中也一直磨蹭着，明明才几步路，但是萧赞被撩到后穴又开始痒了起来。

“老公。。进。。？！“萧赞被眼前所看到的画面打断了他想说的话语，萧赞表示现在他非常震惊！他面前有一面巨大的镜子立着。他看着镜子中的他和王啵，感到羞耻的萧赞不敢多看立马闭上了眼睛。“宝宝，怎么了”王啵磁性的声音再萧赞耳边响起，萧赞没有回应他。

萧赞觉得自己现在的脸肯定变成深红色了，全身就像虾子熟透般透着一片潮红。

王啵用手摩挲着萧赞的大腿内侧，嘴吸舔着他的脖子，萧赞不自主地动着自己的屁股，好让王啵操干自己的嫩肉。

性器在湿软的后穴里反复进出，饱涨的睪丸和屁股合奏着发出“啪啪”声，混合着的液体从内流出来，顺着腿根往下淌着水，地板滩着一片让人觉得害羞的液体，性器狂抽让合不上的穴口翻出红艳的嫩肉。萧赞在他耳边留下淫荡的呻吟。

甬道又紧又温暖让王啵猛的肏起萧赞，屁股因为狂野的动作泛出一波波肉浪，萧赞被操得不停颤栗，王啵疯狂地操干着萧赞。

王啵逼着萧赞睁开眼看着镜子里的他们，抓住萧赞的手抚摸着在小穴里进出的肉根。萧赞看见自己被肏得流着泪和口水，手上传来肉棒烫手的感觉，小穴被刺激地一缩一缩紧夹肉棒不放。

两人激情吻着，萧赞的呻吟被堵在热吻中。。。

王啵抱起他让前端在快退出小穴的时候放手，身体直直往下坠，直接捅到最深处，萧赞感觉自己的肚子就要被戳穿，低下头还能看见肚子被顶到突起。

“呃。。。不行了。。。哈。。”萧赞感觉柱身一阵紧缩有种酸麻的感觉，一股强烈的尿意涌出，想让王啵停下来，然而王啵还在肏干着他。

没多久一股淡淡的腥臊味在空气中弥漫开来，“呃！。。。哈。。哈。。”萧赞被操到失禁，王啵心中莫名有种自豪感，等萧赞尿完，继续用力的操干着萧赞。

等到王啵释放的时候，萧赞已经两眼一翻晕了过去。等萧赞醒来的时候已经在保姆车里了，看着闭眼休息的狗崽崽，萧赞心想以后不能把他憋太久，这次做完，半条人命差点没有了。。。

“醒了？”王啵感觉到躺在他大腿上的人儿动了动，“嗯~累死了”萧赞对准王啵撒娇，“抱歉啊，宝宝，下次我再陪你玩这个话剧”王啵亲吻了下他的额头。“好，下次”。。。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 记得回lft点小爱心和小蓝手❤~~  
> 1和2在lft 想看的要去lft找噢  
> lft id：tata塌


End file.
